1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of jewelry beads such as are ordinarily used to make up bracelets, pendants, necklaces, and as individual pieces used as brooches and pins.
2. Prior art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,546, dated Jan. 7, 1997.
A broad object of the invention is to provide a new article of jewelry including beads mounted in framework, having the following features and advantages;
1. The beads are of very small dimensions, and produce a wide variety of visual effects.
2. The beads are strung together on a string, without the use of any adhesive materials.
3. The framework may be of any of a variety of shapes and sizes.
4. The framework consists of a number of independent components or units, which are independently of unusual appearance, and may be utilized as pins and brooches, and which may be secured together in a string to form such articles as bracelets, necklaces, etc.